The New Look
by gryffindor-prefect90
Summary: Hermione gets a new look and some familiar faces notice.
1. The Train Ride

Ch. 1. The Train Ride

"Harry! Come on!" Ron was screaming while running toward the Hogwarts Express. Him and Harry ran onto the train just in time. They searched for Hermione and found her in their regular compartment. Harry and Ron put their luggage in the overhead compartment. Harry turned to sit, "Hi Hermi- WHOA!"

Ron turned quickly, "Harry what's- bloody hell!" Harry and Ron stared at the beautiful girl in front of them. It wasn't the Hermione Granger that they had said goodbye to last year. This Hermione was wearing makeup and her hair was wavy instead of bushy. She was wearing a pink tanktop and white button-up sweatshirt that she filled out very well. She styled a knee length pink skirt that showed off her long legs.

Hermione looked at her friends, "Is something wrong? You guys look like Fluer and Cho just walked in the room."

Ron was the first to speak. "Hermione, have you looked in a mirror at all this summer? In case you haven't noticed, you're incredibly hot!"

Hermione stared at her other friend, "Harry? Is this true?" She spoke the next few words with difficulty, "Am I hot?"

Harry sighed, "I...uh...um...well...oh screw it! Yes you look incredible! Even a great prick like Malfoy would think you were hot!"

Ron looked out the door, "Well mate, I think you may just get to prove it."

Moments later, Draco Malfoy walked in the door, " Well if it isn't Scarhead, Weasel, and the bushy he-oly shit!" Malfoy stood with his mouth open for a moment until Hermione spoke.

"Why Draco. You should know it's rude to leave your mouth open in front of a lady," she said in her sweetest voice. She walked up to Malfoy. She put a finger under his chin and closed his mouth for him. "Now goodbye," Hermione shoved Malfoy out the door and shut and locked it. She turned around smiling.

"Damn Hermione," Harry looked at her. "You've really changed over the summer. Attitude _and_ body!" Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Ow! Bloody hell Ron! What? You said it yourself! Hermione's hot!"

"Um, guys? I'm gonna go see Ginny." Hermione turned and left the compartment.


	2. The Runin

#**(A/N) I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review. I need five to continue and I have two. Thanks.**

Yours eternally,

gryffindor-prefect90

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be here. lol.

Ch. 2 The Run-In

Hermione gave a sigh of relief as she leaned against the closed door. She was glad to get away from Harry and Ron. She turned to go find Ginny, but was stopped by a certain blonde Slytherin. "Where do you think you're going, Mudblood?"

"Get out of my way Malfoy!" Hermione didn't need this right now.

"No! You can't tell me what to do." Malfoy had his hand on the wall blocking Hermione's path.

"Shove off Malfoy! You sound like a little kid!" Hermione was pissed off now, "Now for the last time, let me by!"

Malfoy looked at her, "Very well." He moved his arm as to say 'after you'. Hermione walked by looking at Malfoy confused. Just as she was thinking something was wrong, Malfoy slapped her in the butt. Hermione turned and glared at him. He winked at her, "I'll be seeing you later." He turned and went down the hall.

Hermione stood there for a moment. What did he mean? 'I'll be seeing you later.' Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. She ran down the hall of the train looking for Ginny.

She eventually found her in a compartment with Luna, Parvati, and Lavender. Ginny looked over at Hermione, "Hi, 'Mione!"

"Hi," Hermione replied sitting down. The others carried on with their conversation.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "Is something wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, "No. It's just that school hasn't even started yet and Malfoy's already ticking me off."

Ginny looked at her friend, "What did that great prick do now?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing. Well something, but I don't want to talk about it."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened and an unexpected figure stepped in.

(A/N) So what did you think? Please review. Remember I need five and that's not many. Thanks in advance.


End file.
